The invention relates to a filing tool for filing trowel edges, and more particularly concerns a hand-held filing tool for dulling and straightening the sharp and worn edges that appear on the blade of a finishing trowel. These sharp edges are caused by use of the trowel while spreading, shaping and/or leveling abrasive viscous material such as cement, mortar, or grout and the like as typically used by various trades such as cement finishers, brick layers, masons, plasterers, sheet-rockers, stucco finishers, floor-tile layers and so on.